Red Riding Hood, Guardian of Protection
by JinxConlon
Summary: When Red Riding Hood, the spirit/guardian of Protection, is called upon by the other guardians to help defeat a new enemy, who threatens the childern of the world. What if she has a dark secret? Will the guardians find out? Story better the summary, I promise. BunnymundxOc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-I do not own any character except Red, and others that aren't really in Rise of the guardians if I did I'd rule the world. A/N- I'm sorry about the bad German accent, I'm just going with what one of my best friend who moved here from Germany when we were young and he still has a very, very strong accent, like I asked (forced) him to say what I made Red say in his accent and I tried to type it, so yeah...also...GO GERMANY!**

**Prologue**

You might have heard my story already, the one you were told as a kid, but sad to say it isn't true, my name is Alice Vargas, but you know me as Red Riding Hood, Red for short. The story you were told was I was taking goodies to my grandmother, I met a wolf, me and my grandmother was eaten by the wolf, and was saved by a axe-men, but they are lies. I am Red Riding Hood, the Guardian of Protection, I protect the childern of the world and this is my story...

"Alice, come here, darling. I need you to do me a favor." called my mother from the house. I got up from my knees, for I was tending to the garden,"Coming mother." I called back as I ran to our small cabin, I was unware I was being watched.

"Yes?" "Alice, will you please bring this basket of food to your grandmother, I must go over to Window Douglas' house for a meeting." My mother asked.

"Of course I vill," how could I not, she's my mother. My mother went to what was called our "kitchen" and returned with a basket, a long red cloak and my bow and arrow," thank you, here and put your cloak on it's chilly out this time of year, and only use you bow unless you really need too." she showed me to the door.

"Unless I really need too? Like if a meet a wolf, or a deer?" I asked jokingly. She laughed, kissed me fore-head and waved good-bye.

I walked through the woods along a little path, the wind blow and I clutched my cloak and the basket to my chest. I felt uncomfortable, and scared so I walked faster. I knew I was half-way there when I heard a twig snap from behind me, my worst fear was true, I was being followed. I walk as fast as I could, but still, the thing behind me followed, cathing up. I kept turning my head as I walked faster, now a run, but I was going farther off the trail. A hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around, it was a man, dark hair, dark grey eyes with specks of black, and was just plain scary.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said in a dark voice, that sent chills down my spine, but it wasn't German.

"W-who are you, w-what do you want?" I mentally scolded myself for stuttering.

He chuckled and bowed," My name is Wolfe," his eyes traveled over me, I pulled my cloak closer," and who might you be?"

_Lie, lie to him, tell him nothing, leave, run_, a voice in my head shouted at me,"Vy name is Rose." I lied.

He chuckled again this time with a creepy, dark, did I mention creepy? Smirk,"No its not, your name in Alice Vargas, you live in the small cabin."

Thats not good...I had enough, I started to run but I was too late. I fought as best as I can, he grabbed me and through me against a tree, I grabbed my bow, but he ripped it from my hands, I felt a knife cutting me, he was stabbing me. I was losing consciousness, as well as blood, but I screamed as loud as I could, I heard shouting, and Wolfe ran away, not long after a axe-man, I knew, came holding his axe, when he saw me lying in a pool of my own blood.

"What happened to you, Alice!" he asked, more like shouted, as he tried to stop the bledding.

"W-wolfe."my last word. He was shocked as started into my lifeless eyes," A wolf killed you?" Thats how the my story started.

* * *

"Vhere am I?" I'm back in the forest. The moon is really bright! "Hush, young one, you have I greater purpose, in death, than in life, from now and forever you will be known as Red Riding Hood, Guardian of Protection, you shall protect the childern of the world."said a voice coming from the moon. Wait...the moon doesn't, no, the moon shouldn't talk! I was speechless, I'm a guardian of kids, I always wanted kids, so theres a bright-side. "Go, take your bow, it is enchanted, and shall serve you well..."

I felt weird, different. I walked toward a stream, I bent over to splash somewater in my eyes, and I gasped when I saw my reflection. I was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, I had long dark brown glossy hair with dark red streaks, pale, white, flawless skin, red eyes, my eye-lids looked like I have brown eye-shadow on, my lips were red. My outfit was dark brown pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, on top of that I had a red short-sleeve, a brown strip of leather was slung over my chest which held a brown leather bow and arrow quiver, which held a perfect wooden brown bow, and arrows with a red point and red feathers at the end, and of course my red cloak. I knew it wasn't a dream, from now on I'm Red Riding Hood, Guardian of Protection.


	2. Chapter 1

**Germany: Hallo, people of Fanfiction-**

**Italy(Jinx): Dude you spelled hello wrong... :/**

**Germany: Jinx, hallo is German for hello! :(**

**Italy(Jinx): Ohhhh, ok...sorry...Doitsu! :P**

**Germany: Don't call me that! D:**

**Italy(Jinx): Whatever, anyway we hope you like our story!**

**Germany: We are now going to say our disclaimer-**

**Italy(Jinx): Can I?!**

**Germany: Yes, but stop interrupting me!**

**Italy(Jinx): Not gonna happen, anyway.. Hello readers of our story, now we do not own Rise of the Guardians or their characters, but we do not own Red Riding Hood, but we kinda do, we don't own Red Riding Hood, but we own Red Riding Hood...I hope you understand-**

**Germany: I don't.**

**Italy(Jinx): Shud-up! Anyway, we do own Red, Destruction, Fog, Hallow, but not his looks of Undertaker from Black Butler, and Friday now Germany!**

**Germany: *Pulls out club* And if you take our story idea or characters in anyway, shape or form..use your imagination, seriously**

** it's our idea not yours.**

******Italy(Jinx): **Yeah, we have loyal readers, and they tell us stuff, like I don't know. If someone decided hey, look a Red Riding Hood charater, I think I'm going to make a story like that, even though IT WAS THERE IDEA!

******Germany:...Anyway, if you see someone like that please tell us, it is extermely important if you do, Lebewohl(Goodbye), friends.**

**Italy(Jinx): *Wink and flirty wave* Bye!**

**Chapter 1**

It's been years since I became a guardian, and the Man in the Moon guides me. I learned of the other guardians, there are good guardians, there are good ones like Santa Clause, Tooth fairy, Sandman, the Easter bunny, Jack Frost, ect. and there are evil ones, too, like someone named Pitch, apparently he tried to take over the world or something, I don't know, I wasn't there, it's not like I know the guy...anyway... I haven't, and don't want meet any of them, I like being alone. I learned not only do I have a enchanted bow and arrows, but I have other powers, too! I can make force fields, but only with my cloak, it's kinda like my power source. I'm stronger and faster than average human men, I have cat-like agility, I can jump high, and from tree to tree with ease, I'm also immortal, but I can still get hurt, unless I have my cloak, my cloak also is like a force-field, as long as I wear it nothing will harm to me. To help protect the childern, the Man in the Moon gave me a helper, a giant wolf named, Misha. She's dark red, has glowing green eyes, see-through like a ghost, and is huge. She is also my way of travel, I can ride her like someone would a horse, and to travel internationally she uses her claws to make something like a time-ripe and we just step threw, and go where ever we need to. She has the same powers as me and is immortal, she also has the ability of healing someone by licking them, I don't have that, I hope. The only powers that we don't share is my ability to make force fields. At first I was scared to leave the forest, where I was murdered, but I would sometimes go visit my mother, she couldn't see me. After my mother died of old age, I stayed in our abandoned cabin. One day two little boys got lost in the same forest, I knew I must protect them, after all it's my job. I knew they couldn't see me, no one could unless they believed in me, easier said then done. I followed them along with Misha, we got closer, but stopped when the younger of the two turned around and looked right at me, he could **see** us! And so could the oldest, at first they were confused, but eventually understood, I helped them out of the forest, and visited them often. I knew them till they died, but by then they were known as the Grimm Brothers, the writers of my story.

* * *

It's been years since the Grimm Brothers, many things happened, very many things, and I left the forest and helped kids around the world, but the forest was still my home, so when I'm done I return home to rest. After protecting children, I'm in the Outback, no not the steak house, the Australian outback, currently alone, kneeling by a small stream after Misha wondered off to chase a squirrel or something. I took off my cloak, and bow and arrow quiver, and bent over to wash the dust from my face, when I heard a movement from the brush behind me.

"Misha, I'm over here, girl." I called from over my shoulder, but Misha didn't come out instead she growled, so I got up and slowly walked over. "Misha? Are you alright?" I pulled back the branch only to be face to face with a snarling, big wild dog. "Your not, Misha!" I yelled.

It lunged at me and missed by a centimeter, I reach behind me to grab my bow, but it wasn't there, I left it by the stream. The dog kept lunging at me, I let out a short yell as it bit my leg. I tugged my leg out of its strong jaws, I tried to run to my cloak and bow, but the dingo shoved its body into my legs and made me fall back, and it. It was a couple of feet in front of me, it's mouth open, it's yellowish teeth bare and ready to kill or in my case maims me until it thinks I'm dead, I closed my eyes and curled into a ball right as it lunged, I waited for a painfull bite, but it didn't come, instead I heard a whooshing noise and what I think is the dog yelp. I didn't know what to do, is there something bigger that attacked the dog to get me for itself?! Or is it Misha, trying to protect me! I kept hearing like a struggle, between the dingo and Misha or whatever the thing was. I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight infront of me to my bow and cloak,_"Only a little distance away, forget your leg, Red, it could be Misha, run!" _I gave myself a quick pep talk, and was about to make my move. Ready, come on, set, it's now or never, GO! I pushed myself up and ran over to my bow, but I fell to the ground from the pain in my leg, and put the arrow on a string and pulled back, ignoring the searing pain, and rolled around on my back, not to shoot, to scare it away, I hate death and killing animals. When I got a surprised, it wasn't Misha fighting the dog, it was a giant, blue-ish, 6 foot-ish, bunny! It was standing on its hind legs, and was battling the dog, with boomerangs, ok, now I'm not a bunny expert, but I watched enough Animal Planet, on some families' tv, what I get bored wandering around, to known they don't eat meat, so it won't eat me, but then again bunnies aren't suppose to be blue, 6-foot tall, stand, walk, and fight, with boomerangs, on its hind legs, so I got nothing. But it could be protecting me, then again it could be wanting to eat me, but-ah forget it, I aimed and fired. The sharpened side of the arrow head nicked the dingo's shoulder as lodged into a tree behind it, the dog ran off into the brush, whimpering, leaving me and the giant bunny alone.

Trying not to look up,I sat up to put and my cloak on, tied it and put the hood up. I tried to stand, but I fell back gasping as I clutched my bleeding leg. A shadow fell over me, I looked up from behind my hair, the rabbit looked at my face to my bleeding leg, then back to my face, it knelt down by my leg, still looking at me. "Um, hi." It broke the silence.

"You can talk!?" I asked really surprised.

He smirked,"Yes, I can talk, your Red Riding Hood, the guardian of protection, correct?" he asked in a thick Australian accent.

"Depends on whose asking?" I snapped. Why is a bunny looking for me and how does he know I'm a guardian, and my name?!

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter bunny, the guardian of hope, but call me Bunny for short, and I'm here to escort you to the North pole to meet the other guardians." Guardian, he's a guardian, the guardians want to meet me, now? I became a guardian, or spirit as they say, in the 14th century, that about 600 to 700 years ago, and they want to meet me now, well to be fair I didn't ever want to meet me, but still why now?

"Yes, vhats me. Though I'm more off a spirit of protection then guardian."I answered.

"Well, miss Hood, it's nice to-, stay back!" he yelled and stepped in front me, and was about to throw his boomerang, I heard growling, the dingo must be back, I tilted my head to see it, but it wasn't the dingo, it was Misha, dripping wet.

"Vait!" I reached up and grabbed his arm holding the boomerang,"Its ok, she's vy friend!"

He looked at me in disbelief,"Friend!?"

I nodded,"It's alvight, Misha, he's not gonna hurt us, he's...a..a friend." Misha walked over, not taking her eyes off of Bunnymund, she laid down by me, and licked the part of my leg that was hurt, which healed instantly, while also killing any infection. I moved my leg, checking it out, once I saw it was alright I petted Misha's head,"That's vy good girl, but vhere vere you" I whispered to her.

She smiled, panting and started go back where she came in, but stopped when she saw Bunnymund had small scratch on his arm, she licked it and it also healed instantly, he looked a little uncomfortable, but he petted her head anyway," Umm, thanks."

She nodded and ran back to the bush. Bunnymund offered me a hand up, which I tooked, we stared at eachother for a moment, until I heard Misha coming back, causing me to break eye contant. She was dragging something, a dead crocodile! "Misha!" I yelled as I hide behind Bunnymund,"Vhat did you do! That thing better not be alive!"

Bunnymund chuckled," Scared of dead crocodile, are you?" "I vay have a alligator and crocodile phobia," I answered,"So vhy does the guardians vant to meet me?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, we'll tell you when you get there, so are you ready to go?" He asked.

I slightly glared and smirked," Vhat if I refuse to come?"

He laughed,"Then I'm allowed to kidnap you."

"I don't think you vill." I told him shaking my head.

He stepped closer,"Ohhh really?"

"I might go if you say please?" I told him.

He smiled," Fine, will you please, go?"

I looked up, pretending to think,"Ummm, no." He looked confused,"What? You just said-" "I said I **might **go, and I chosed not too." I pointed out.

He nodded stepping closer,"Fine, kidnapping it is." With he picked me up and slunged me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put ve down, you over-grown rabbit! I said let me down!" I screeched,"Misha!" Misha put down her new crocodile chew toy, and ran over growling and snarling at Bunnymund.

He looked scared as he put me down," Fine, fine you big mutt I put her down! Now will you please go, it's important that you come and meet the others at the North Pole!"

I sighed,"Fine, but ve're going **v****y **way."

"Alright, but how?" he asked confused.

"This vay! Misha! Come here girl,"I called Misha, and she knelt down beside us, and I climbed on and motioned for Bunnymund to climb on also.

He shook his head," Can't we go my way?"

"No!" I grabbed his hand, and pulled him on,"Veady?"

He looked down, blushing a little,"Y-yeah."

Misha swatted the air and made a portal, and backed up,"The north pole, Misha,"I turned to Bunnymund," Vetter hold on, Mr. Cotton tail!" Bunnymund's arms wrapped around my waist, as Misha took off running into the portal.

* * *

When we went through, it was cold. We were in a large wooden build, with bright colors and...elfs? We're in Santa's workshop! Bunnymund got off Misha and helped me down. "Wait here." he told me as he went into a huge door. I petted Misha, and looked around at the elfs that were staring at us. "Red?" I turn my head to see Bunnymund standing with four other people," I'd like you to meet the other guardians." A large man in a red coat, "North". A short golden man, "Sandy". A lady flying in the air, who looked like a humming bird, with really white, healthy looking teeth, "Tooth". And a teenage boy, with white hair, and holding a staff that had frost on it. "And Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 2

**Jinx: Some bold words are German, at the end there will be a thing that tells what the word means if you don't know yet. Not gonna happen all the time since someone isn't going to be here!**

**Germany: I'm sorry, I have to go to Germany to visit my family**

**Jinx:*On verge of tears* Who cares, go to Germany Germany! *Breaks down crying* I hope you miss your plane, lose your passport, and spend the rest of your days making coo-coo clocks FOREVER! *Runs away crying***

**Germany:...Well taht was rude! Put my sister from a different mister aside, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

_"Red?" I turn my head to see Bunnymund standing with four other people," I'd like you to meet the others guardians." A large man in a red coat, "North". A short golden man, "Sandy". A lady flying in the air, who looked like a humming bird, with really white, healthy looking teeth, "Tooth". And a teenage boy, with white hair, and had a staft that had forat on it. "And Jack Frost."_

"Umm, **hallo**." I didn't know what else to do. The humming bird, Tooth, flew over to me,"Ohhhh, you have perfect, healthy teeth!" she exclaimed and hugged me, really tight. I was not use to human contact, the only time I had human, well not really human, is when Bunnymund helped me up, I hid behind him, I grabbed his hand to pull him on Misha, and when he helped me off of Misha...is this telling me something... When she hugged me I felt claustrophobia, felt swimmy-headed(dizzy), since she was hugging me too tight.

Bunnymund must have notice,"Toothy, I thinks thats enough."

Tooth let go and petted my head,"Keep up the good work!" and flew back over to the group.

Santa, North spoke up,"Welcome Red, it is great to finally meet you, Bunny,"North turned to Bunnymund,"Why don't you take Miss Red, and her pet...whats her name?"

"Misha." I answered. He smiled," Why don't you take her and Misha to Red's room to clean up a bit, then we can continue this converstation in my office in two hours." Bunnymund nodded,"Alright, come on Red." And with that Bunnymund led me and Misha down a long hallway with a lot of doors. "Umm Bunny vhat does North mean by vy room?" I asked. He looked at me as we kept walking,"Since North has a very big home, he lets guardians have their own room to stay here as long as the need it, he's...ah...very generous. It's also personalized to match yourself, like mine is green and earthy, and I imagin yours in red and elegant, like yourself." I asked,"How does he know this stuff about me I never met him before...or any guardians." _Liar, Red._ He smiled,"We've known about you for a while, Red." We stop at one door, and he opened it, it was a large bedroom. "Here we are Red, your room, you can clean up in here, I'll just wait in my room until your done, it's right across the hall, then I'll come get you, my door's always open." Bunnymund walked out, and closed the door behind him.

I walked to the middle of the room and looked up and around spinning in circles to see all of its beauty, it was dark red, white, and a dark forest green, my favorite colors. I smiled and giggled as I jumped on the very large and super comfortable bed, with a dark red comfortor with dark flowery designs. Misha also jumped on smiling and licking me, causing me to giggle even more, I wrapped my arm arms aroung Misha's neck, "This is ours Misha! Our **zimmer, **Misha, can you believe it!" Misha barked in response, I heard chuckling from outside the door, Bunny must of heard us. "Come on, Misha, let's get veady." We walked into a almost as big bathroom that connected to my room, I started a bath for myself, and stripped down, put my clothes in a hamper except my cloak, and eagerly got in, loving the warm water. I washed myself with a type of soap that smelled like cinnamon apples and spices and apple pie with vanilla ice cream, I wanted to eat it, then I washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner the smelled the same, when I got out I smelted amazing! I wrapped myself in a red robe and tied it, just as Misha stepped in the tub, and stared at me with her head tilted sideways, as if saying "My turn now?" I smiled as and walked over to Misha and washed her her with the same soap and dried her off with a towel, and I did the same with my hair. I walk out into the bedroom and went over to a whitewashed dresser, I opened a draw which held short and long sleeved shirts and vests in the different shades of red, black, grey, dark greens, tan, and white, a different draw had brown and black skinny-jean style pants. The another draw I opened had fingerless gloves, fabric belts, and sashes. Last draw had sweaters, sweat-shirts, jackets, all in shades of red, and black. I choosed a long sleeve black under-shirt, a dark green shirt, a dark tan slip-over vest, dark brown pants, black and dark grey fingerless gloves, for shoes I wore dark brown knee high boots(**A/N-The boots are like the ones Legolas wore in Lord of the Rings..yeah..I'm a nerd)** and pulled on my cloak. By then my hair was completely dry and I braided it, so it was half dark brown and red, but I left my bangs alone, meaning I left them loose. Misha was lying on my bed, she looked bored,"Misha," she turned her head toward me,"I'm done." She smiled and jumped off the bed and followed me to the door.

I walked over to Bunnymund's bedroom door and knocked,"Bunny?"

Bunnymund opened the door almost immediantly, he staring at me a little,"Bunny...are you there...**hallo**!" I waved my hand infront of his face. He snapped out of it, and looked at me,"Sorry what?" I giggled lightly," You vere staring at me, are you ok?" "Um, yeah, I'm..a..just fine, are you ready?" He asked. "**Ja**!" I smiled and Misha barked. Bunnymund looked at a hallway clock,"Well, we're right on time, so let's go." We walked back down the hall to North's office, I took a deep breath as Bunnymund opened the door.

**A/N- Yep, I stopped there, hope ya don't hate me sorry XD!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

_We walked back down the hall to North's office, I took a deep breath as Bunnymund opened the door..._

All four of then were around North's desk, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, North, and Jack Frost, they turned when they heard the door open. "Miss Red, I bet your wondering why your here, yes?" asked North.

"**Ja**, you could say that." I answered more harsh then I really meant too.

North motioned me to follow him and the others,"Come. "We've received a letter-."

"A letter?! A threat you mean!" Interuppted Jack.

Bunny rolled his eyes,"Quiet Frostbite, let North finish telling Red what's going on."

"Thank you, Bunny," said North than he turned to me," Now, we thought it could be from Pitch, Pitch is-."

"I know who Pitch is," this time I interrupted, they look all at me intense indisbelief," I-I mean t-the man in t-the moon told me."

"Right," North continued," We believe it could be trouble..." North trailed off.

"What I von't understand?" I said my voice cracking. I felt a paw on my back, I turn my head to see Bunny giving me a reassuring smile." It's probably nothing, dear" Tooth reassured,"North may Red see the letter?" North walked to his desk and got a letter, it was black and had a broken red seal on it.

I opened the letter and read in my head: _My dear guardians, you all think you can keep the world a better place, safe for children, but let me reassure you, you're wrong, you can not defeat us. Were one of us fail_

_Sign, Destruction_

"I don't understand this involves me, how?" I asked them.

"We need your help Red, if this is true we need all the help we can get to protect the childern of the world." Spoke North.

"Yeah, and who better than you, Red!" exclaimed Jack, giving me a big smile..or smirk at Bunnymund, whose behind me...

_Join them, it could help us..."_ I gave a small smiled," I vill do anything to help."

They all smiled. "Great!" North patted me on the back.

Tooth did a flip in the air," Perfect! We'll start tomorrow, I have alot of teeth to get tonight, and I'm sure Sandy has lots of good dreams to make!" Tooth and Sandy left to collect teeth and make good dreams or whatever North invited Me, Misha, Bunnymund, and Jack to stay at the North-pole for the night we all accepted.

"G'night Red." Bunny said as we stood infront of our room doors. I smiled," Gute natch, Bunny." I kissed his cheek, who blushed...I think, and went into my room. I leaned against my door, and sigh happily as I heard Bunny's room door shut, he's really cute, and the others are really nice, too bad I'll have to destroy them...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I leaned against my door, and sigh happily as I heard Bunny's room door shut, he's really cute, and the others are really nice, too bad I'll have to destroy them..._

I saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of my eye, and Misha growled. I walked to the vanity table, sat down, and brushed my hair,"Vhat do you vant, Pitch." I asked annoyed.

Pitch came from the shadows and walked toward me a smirk on his face," You and the rabbit, huh? Cute couple!" he said mockingly, I glared at him through the mirror,"...Anyway, Destruction wanted me to make sure you accepted their offer to join them."

I turned on the stool," Of vourse I did. I could here him in vy head, like alvays." Yeah, the voice in my head is the voice of Destruction, he took over after the Man in the Moon abondoned me after a while, leaving me lost and confused, until Destruction found me, I knew he was trouble, but what was I suppose to do. I don't hurt childern, EVER, I protect them. Misha, Man in the Moon did give her to me, but Destruction made a few teaks, and she's as good as Pitch's fearlings, but she's _actual _loyal, and won't, I don't know attack me if I fail my quest, Pitch! After Pith was stupidly defeated by the guardians, weakling, Destruction sent me, the dingo was a surprise, sure, as was Bunnymund and the guardians looking and finding me, but who would suspect Little Red Riding Hood. Pitch put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, not creepy or predatory like his usual creepy predatory smile, but a understanding smile. Believe it or not Pitch and I are like best friends forever or BFFs, a weird pair, but still we understand each other, we had a hard life, died horrid deaths at the hands of another, forever to be alone, lonely.

"I vean how can _I _protect people who don't believe in _me?" _I shrugged Pitch's hand off and walked to the middle of my room,"I'm tired of veing alone!" As I exclaimed rather loudly for a whisper the stool at my vanity table flew across the room tp where Pitch had moved to, but Pitch, thankfully being fast-acting, stopped it from hitting him. Destruction not only changed Misha, but he changed me.

"Watch it, Alice! That almost hit me!" Pitch whisper yelled.

I rolled my eyes,"Vhatever, soon ve von't be alone, ve'll be known, vespected-" "Feared!" Pitch exclaimed clutching his fist, I felt bad for Pitch, sometimes, still...

"Pitch!" I ran over and slapped my hand over his mouth," Shut up, do you want them to hear you!" Misha growled as she jumped on the bed, I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, petting her fur. "It's vetting late, Pitch, tell Destruction vhat tomorrow the guardians and I figuring out who Destruction is and vlah, vlah, vlah."

Pitch reached out to pet Misha, but she snapped at him. "Stupid dog," Pitch grumbled as Misha growled and I laughed," Anyway you two really do need your beauty sleep-. "Hey!" -"Fine I'll tell Destruction, goodnight, Red." And with that he disappered into the shadows, probably to Destruction's lair. As I got ready for bed, I choice to sleep in a grey tank-top and grey sweat-pants, I finally layed down and got comfortable. "_Tomorrow is a busy day Red...a very busy day." _My eyes widened slightly," Gute nacht Destruction," I whispered as I layed my head on my pillow and pulled the covers to my chin. _"Good night Red."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Tomorrow is a busy day Red...a very busy day." My eyes widened slightly," Gute nacht Destruction," I whispered as I layed my head on my pillow and pulled the covers to my chin. "Good night Red."_

I groaned as Misha licked my face to get me up," I'm avake, I'm avake." For a moment I forgot where I was, then memories came back. My stomache growled, I turned to Misha," Hungry?" She barked in response. "I'll take that as a yes." I was to tired and hungry to get dress, so I went in the tank-top and sweat pants that I slept in and my cloak, and I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. Me and Misha wandered aroung till we found the kitchen, which was empty, thankfully. I rummaged through that pantry till I found what I was looking for, pancake batter! "Pancakes, Misha?" She nodded. I also went into the fridge and found ripe strawberries, some maple syrup, and powdered sugar. I smiled at a thought," Misha, vill you vun home and get vy bag with vy favorite clothes and boots and my make-up bag? " She nodded and made a portal home to our cabin and left. As I started mixing the batter I remembered a song about me that I heard a teenage girl play on her Ipod, so I started singing it.

_Hey there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

Little red riding hood. I don't think little big girls should.  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

I poured the batter in the pan, to make two. Misha just wants the leftover batter in the bowl.

What big eyes you have. The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don't get chased. I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

_Hey there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to Grandma's place. I think you oughta walk with me and be safe

I flipped the perfect smelling pancakes over.

Gonna keep my sheep suit on. 'Til I'm sure that you've been shown. That I can be trusted walking with you alone

I turned the over off, put the pancakes on a plate.

_Hey there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

Little red riding hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't

Added strawberries on top, some maple syrup, and a dash of powdered sugar. And put the pancakes on the counter.

What a big heart I have. The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood. Even bad wolves can be good.

_What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you oughta walk with me and be safe_

I gasped when I heard clapping and I saw Bunnymund leaning in the doorway. "You scared ve!" I yelled.

He laughed," Sorry, shelia, jus' I heard ya' singin' and well your amazing!"

I blushed and looked down," **Dank**. Vay I ask how long you vere standing there?"

"Since the second chorus." He said smirking. I saw Misha come back, carrying the bags in her mouth, and I grabbed the pancakes and a fork off the counter," Vell, see va later fluffy!"

"Ey'!" I laughed as I ran past him with Misha on my heels as Bunny called after me," The other guardians will be ere' soon!"

I ate while I took a bubble bath, but who doesn't! I wore a white long-sleeve renaissance-looking peasent blouse on top a black lace corset with red ties, dark red leggings and the black shorts, who cares if it's cold? Red combat boots with black laces. Once again with hair I braided it, half red half brown, but I added a family heir-loom, something my mother was going to give me after I was married to pass on to my daughter, a silver hair comb, with vines and flowers. In each of the three flowers, it has a pearl, and glass that looks like diamond tiny flowers.(Link: listing/115495742/bridal-comb-vine-leaf-hair-comb-pearl). For make-up I had dark red lip-stick, black eyeshadow on top and red on the bottom, I put on eyeliner to give me the cat-eye look.

When I walked out of my bathroom I notice something on my bed, a black paper package with a note tied to it. I picked the package and unwrapped it, inside was a black cameo necklace, with a red rose in the middle and around it was throne vines(Google Images: red rose black cameo necklace spencersonline). The note read: _"My Darling Alice, it would give me joy to see you wear this in my honor, for when I take over you shall become my co-ruler and wife. Forever yours, Destruction. _It's beautiful I love the coloring...wait...WIFE! I read the note over and over and over again, I could live with co-ruler, but wife! Destruction, as my husband like- what- I mean do I honestly have a choice, oh well, I have time to think about it. In the mean time the guardians should be here, I put the necklace on and went to the fire place, which I lit earlier, have burned the note, then went to the vanity, took out a sheet of paper and wrote a reply,"_My Dear Destruction, thank you for the lovely gift, I will wear it with pride, love Red Riding Hood." _I folded it," Misha, vill you take dis to Destruction and stay there till I come back vor you." She nodded took the note and left.

**A/N: Sorry just a space filler, as you know my parnter, Germany is in Germany, so anyone wanna be a writing parnter till March 1st? P.M. me for details and maybe you can become a full partner?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bunny'sPOV**

I walked into North's office to see North, Tooth, Sandman standing, more or less, by the globe. I looked to see if Red was here, and I spotted her sitting on North's desk talking to that little nose-nipper, they were laughing. I felt a little bit of jealousy rising in me, I mean Red with Jack that's not only impossible, but just plan wrong! "Bunny! Glad you can make it." I heard North's booming voice.

"Yeah, I'm ere'."

North motioned for me, Jack, and Red to join the others at the globe. "Now Sandy, you said you saw something when bringing dreams, da?" asked North. Sandy made a sand picture above his head, it was of Sandman delivering dreams in Burgess, but then a dark fog-like smoke started going from house to house, the same houses that Sandy had his dreams in, that mean the childern, including Jamie and Sophie's house, then the fog came out, just like that.

Jack spoke up," Is it Pitch?" Sandy put a qusetion mark above his head.

"I think we should, Sante Fe, go see if, Las Vegas, Jamie remembers anything, New York." Tooth fluttered as she gave commades to her fairies. "Perfect, we'll take the sleigh to Burgess." North smiled.

"Oh no, not the sleigh, anything but!" I begged.

"Vhat's vith the sleigh?" asked Red. North's smile grew, thanks Red.

"See, Bunny? Miss Red has never been in the sleigh, it would be a wonderful opportunity for her! Come!" We went to the stables, and waited till the elfs and yetis prepared the sleigh and reindeer.

Red leaned over to me and whispered," Vhy don't you like this sleigh, all we are doing is riding to vhere ever this Jamie live, though I don't know how long it vill take, not even mentioning the oceans..."

I turn my head to her," Red, the sled and reindeer fly, we are flying to Burgess, America." Her eyes widened," F-Flying?"

Jack flew over to us," Don't worry, Red, it's fine. Bunny's just scared of heights."

This kid.. "I'm not scared of heights! It's just that sleigh is unstable, and probaly going to break with us in the air!" I saw Red's face which was horrified, now I felt really bad!

I was about to tell her I was joking when Frost beat me to it! "He's only trying to scare you."

"Um, ok..." Red was still pretty scared. "Ready!" North's voice called.

Tooth, Sandy, and North entered the sleigh, Jack bowed to Red," You first, Snowflake." Red smiled at him and climbed in. I swear to the moon that kid is going to be the death of me. I sat next to Red in the back, she looked uneasy, and I now felt really guilty," Red, I'm sorry for frightening you, I guess I am kinda scared of heights..." God I'm embarrssed, but she didn't laugh, she smiled a little.

"It is alvight, Bunny, I don't veally like heights either." We stared at eachother for a moment when the sleight took off. I gasped, Red yelped and buried her face in my fur, and wrapped her arms around me. North threw one of the teleporting snowglobes and made a portal to Burgess. After we went out of the portal, Red slowly lifted her head, and peaked a little bit over the side, then ducked back down, when she saw how high we really were. The sleigh made a very sharp and I wrapped my arms around Red's waist to steady her from falling, then we landed on Jamie and Sophie's house roof. As the others perpaired to get out I stayed there for a moment.

"Umm, Bunny?" Red's voice took me out of my my thoughts. "Yes, Red?" "You can let go of ve now..." She said slowly. Then I realised what she said," Oh, yeah, sorry!" I unwrapped my arms from her waist, and we climbed out.

"So, who is Sophie and Jamie?" Red asked.

Jack smiled," You'll love Jamie, he's the kid who helped us defeat, Pitch!"

I spoke up," Sophie's his little sister, she's really adorable, you'll love er'."

Red's eyes lit up slightly," These are the kids who helped defeat, Pitch?"

"Yes, they believed in us, and made us stronger!" exclaimed Tooth. "Ohh..." We made our way inside to Jamie's bedroom, where he lay in his bed, sleeping. Jack gently woke him up, as I was alert for that demon dog, Abbey, if only she would she Misha. Soon the little ankle-bitter was up and fully awake when he saw us," Jack! Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and...Little Red Riding Hood?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Jinx: Germany is on the plane home! New chapter to celebrate!**

**Chapter 7**

**Destruction's POV**

I sneered at nothing as I waited for a response from Red. What took her so long? What was more important? I heard footsteps, or pawsteps as Red's servant wolf, Misha came into our headquaters, carrying a letter written in Red's hand. I quickly stood and more or less grabbed the letter out out her mouth and ripped it open. _"My Dear Destruction, thank you for the lovely gift, I will wear it with pride, love Red Riding Hood."_ I frowned. That's it? That all she wrote? Wait, the letter has a weird feeling to it. I held in up a candle, writing was sketched into the paper. So Red does have something more than looks. I went to my desk, grabbed charcoal and rub over the sketching and blew off the extra, then read. _"D, hope you found this, last night I heard something about a kid name Jamie, when leaving for my room, he might be the boy who helped defeat Pitch, we will probably go to his house, ask Pitch me might know where it is out. -R." _Very cunning Red.

I walked to the door and called," Pitch! Hallow! Friday! Fog! Come!" One by one my "mimions" came. First Pitch, the most loyal, out of the shadows.

Friday, the spirit of Friday the 13th, he was about 28 in mortal age, his hair was a dark purple, slipped back, along with black eyes, and wore black skinny jeans, and long-sleeve black shirt with a purple vest.

Then Hallow, 27, the spirit of All Hallows Eve or Halloween, he had long gray, white hat, his bangs hide his eyes from everyone, but he can still see, and he has scars around his neck, wrists and up his face, Red went to Japan to protect a child or something and brought back a book called Black Butler and had a character named Undertaker and he looked exactly like Hallow, outfit, hat and black nails included, the writer or artist must have actually seen Hallow once or something, because...well he looks just like him and acts like him!

Last and definatly least we have Fog, he's 16, 17, or 18 years old, I honestly couldn't care about him, useless Red's around, then he's my favorite, Red treats him as her little brother, or child, his skin color is a lighter grey than Pitch's, he has shaggy dark greyish black hair, and sad-looking, foggy(no pun intended) glowing, yellow eyes, he was the bringer of, yep you guessed it, fog and gloom. He dresses in an old railroad worker outfit, since I think he was once one. A oversized grey coat, black baggy pants, black ankle-boots, and old, worn-out black railroad hat, a grey kerchief around his neck, and old goggles. He also carrys an old railroad lantern.

"You called for us, master?" bowed Pitch.

"Yes, Pitch, you do remember how you were defeated by a boy the same age as Fog and his little friend?" I do enjoy humiliating Pitch for his failure.

"Y-yes." he stuttered.

"Do you remember his name, and where he lives?" I asked.

"Jamie Bennett, I believe, he lives in Burgess, Pennsylvania, in America."

I smirked," Perfect, Red and the guardians are there, stir up the town and guardians a bit, maybe kidnap Red back for awhile. Fog! While they do that, you know what to do! Go!" As they left I chuckled to myself," Prepair yourself, Burgess for destruction and total darkness!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Germany: Hallo, friends long time no see!**

**Italy(Jinx): What? Hey this is my story!**

**Germany: Oh, I'm sorry Italy, my dearest friend.**

**Italy(Jinx):...Dearest friend? Are you drunk?! Did you do drugs?! Dude! We made a promise to eachother, our parents, our teachers, and God, to never do drugs or drink!**

**Germany: I'm not drunk and I didn't do drugs, I'm in love! 3**

**Italy(Jinx):...Ahhhhhh! Germany! Who is he?! :D**

**Germany: He? Really Italy? You think its-**

**Italy(Jinx): Dude...Everyone already knows about you. ;D**

**Germany: ..Really...I hate you... D:**

******Italy(Jinx): Disclaimer time, we don't own anything, but our own characters, oh and...DON"T DO DRUGS...They nasty :q**

**Chapter 8**

**Red'sPOV**

_Jack! Santa, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and...Little Red Riding Hood?"_

"He can see me?" I asked confused as well as the others, then it hit me," He can see me!" I whisper excitedly. I ran super speedy, which surprised the others, mostly Bunny, to the side of his bed and sat down beside him, put my elbows on the edge of the bed and propped my head on hands. "Hi, I'm Red!"

Jamie smiled," Hi, I'm Jamie! Jack, what are yous guys doing here?!"

"Well kid," Jack started," We were wondering if anything weird happened last night?"

Jamie looked down thinking. "Now, that you mention it, nothing happened!"

Tooth looked at all of us, then landed on Jamie," Thats good right?"

"No! Nothing happened at all!" He turned to Sandman. "I didn't even have a dream, good or bad!"

Sandman made a sand question mark and exclaimation point over his head, and made a startled face.

"What that is impossible! We saw Sandy send out his dream sand... Do you remember anything else?" asked North.

Jamie scrunched up his brow and fore-head, concentrating, then his eyes widdened," A fog!"

"Thats what Sandy saw." Bunny whispered.

"Do you think Sophie remembers?" asked Jamie.

"Maybe," agrees North," Bunny go see if Sophie remembers, and take Red, Sophie will like to meet her."

Bunny smiled," Alright, come on Red, lets go see the lil' ankle biter."

"Yay!" I jumped up, wrapped my arms around Bunny's arm and pulled him out Jamie's bedroom door.

-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-RotG-

When we were walking down the hall I saw that Bunny was looking around nervously," Bunny are you alvight?"

He turned his head," Hm? Oh y-yeah I'm just looking out for the kids pet dog, Abbey. She's a demon." He shivered, and I giggled quietly as I walked a head of him.

I stopped five minutes later,"There's Sophie's room." I said pointing to a door at the end of the hall.

Bunny came up behind me," What makes ya think that?"

I smirked," The sigh that says 'Sophie's room' on it!"

He opened the door and peaked in," Well, you're right, come on.

When we went in Bunny walked over to the sleeping blonde toddler girl, and gently woke her up while looked around her room. It was light pink, and had all white furniture. A small white canopy bed, a white dresser with a mirror, a large white rocking chair, and a white book-shelf with different books of all shapes and sizes. I walked over to the book-shelf and picked up a book I knew very well, Little Red Riding Hood. I was studying the pictures, it was a piture book, when a heard a small voice.

"Bunny?" asked the little blonde girl, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Bunny chuckled," Hello, ankle-biter.

The girl's, Sophie's, face brightened,"Bunny!" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Bunny neck and hug him, and he hugged back.

I smiled at the cute sight and put the book back and walked over to them," Awww, so cute!" Sophie looked at me and smiled, wait she can see me to... Yah! I waved at her.

She waved back,"Whose that?"

Bunny looked at me, and stood up, Sophie got up and stood beside him. "Sophie, this is Red, the guardian of protection. Red this is Sophie."

I smiled as I walked in front of Sophie and knelt down to her height," Hallo, Sophie, you have a very beautiful name." She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." She blushed and looked down. Absolutely cute. Then she looked back up and pointed to my cloak. "Are you Red Riding Hood?"

Me and Bunny laughed. "Yes." I nodded. She ran over to the book shelf and picked up the book I was holding moments ago.

"Your me favorite bedtime story! Did you really meet the big bad wolf?" She asked with wide eyes.

I smiled as I knelt back down, and Bunny as I leaned closer and sort of whipsered," Yes, and I also have a pet giant wolf, her names Misha."

Her eyes widened more, if thats possible," Really, a wolf! As a pet?," I nodded," I have a pet dog, she's a greyhound, Abby." Then she pointed behind me and Bunny," That's her!"

There was a low, deep, growling behind me. Bunny gulped and we both slowly stood up, turning around. Abby was staring us down. Her creepy eyes were like staring at my (non)existing soul," Bunny, you said Abby, was a demon, vight?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah." He answered.

"Vhy?" I asked.

"She-," Before he could explain I got my anwser. Abby chased Bunny around the room." CRIKEY! GET HER WAY FROM ME!" Bunny yelled.

Sophie and I started to laugh uncontrollably, but tried to help. "A-abbey, s-s-st-stop!" Sophie said between laughs, and fell on her back laughing even harder.

"STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!" Bunny pleaded. I finally managed to almost stop laughing, took off my cloak, and held it out just as Abby passed. It got wrapped around her and she fell trying to get it off of her, biting and clawing at it, which isn't going to work, it's so strong it's basically bullet-proof!

"Happy?" I asked as I walked over to Bunny.

He looked at Abby, then to Sophie, who was now beside me, then finally to me. "Yeah, thanks." Then he knelt down besided Sophie," Now, Sophie, we want to ask you a question, did you remember what you dreamed about last night?"

She shook her head," No, I don't think I had one."

Bunny stood," That makes both Jamie an Sophie. Red, stay with Sophie while I go tell the others." And with that he walked out the door. Leaving me with Sophie...

She looked at me," Would you read me your story?"

I nodded," Sure." I walked over to Abby and took my cloak off of her, put it back on. and sternly looked at her and pointed my finger at her," Now, stop chasing Bunnymund around, stop growling, and behave yourself!" She blinked and sat down. "Good." I sat in the rocking chair, and Sophie climbed on my lap, sat down, and handed me the book. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her. I opened the book and read. "Now, once upon a time there live a young girl, who everyone called Little Red Riding Hood, for she wore a red cloak..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Germany: New chapter! XD**

**Jinx: To celebrate...**

**Germany & Jinx: RISE OF THE GUARDIANS EASTER DVD PACKAGE!**

**Jinx: With two of Bunnymund's hopping Easter eggs!**

**Germany: We are currently watching it.**

**Jinx: *Whispers* For the 12th time, seriously.**

**Germany: Ok, it will be awhile after the release, cause it's long. Sorry :/**

**Chapter 9**

**Bunny'sPOV**

When I walked into Jamie's room, North was explaining to him why Christmas is the "best" holiday. I rolled my eyes, and cleared my throat to get their attention. North turned around," Ahhhh Bunny, what news do you bring from little Sophie?"

"Same as Jamie, no dream, just fog." I answered blankly.

North sighed," Alright, go get Miss Red."

I walked out the room and down the hall to Sophie's room, but I stopped outside of the door when I heard singing in German, it was Red since she's German, and it was her voice.

_"Der Vater hüt't die Schaf. (  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!_

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf._  
_Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf._  
_Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,_  
_Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein._  
_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!_

I slowly opened the door, and smiled when I saw Red sitting in a rocking chair with a sleeping Sophie in her arms. I leant against the door and crossed my arms, as I watched Red sing Sophie to sleep.

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf._  
_So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf._  
_Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein,_  
_Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein._  
_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf."_

She got up and laid Sophie on her bed, covered her with her blankets, and whispered," Gute Nacht, Sophie." Then she saw me," Do you always have to show up when I sing?"

I quietly chuckled," Maybe, North wants you to come back to Jamie's room." I walked over beside her. "Your really good with her and Jamie, you treat them good..." I trailed off.

She smiled," Thanks. Can we keep them?" That made me laugh.

"Come on, North wants you to come back to Jamie's room."

When we walked back to Jamie's room everyone, minus Jamie, was rushing out the window, weapons at the ready. Jamie pointed out the window when he saw us," Hurry, it's Pitch, and he has company!"

We we both out the window when we heard that and climbed on the roof. Jack, Tooth, and Sandy were flying, and North took the sleigh. I was about to follow when I realised Red had no way to go, I turned to her, but she was already jumping from rooftop to rooftop after them, almost as fast as I ran, almost. I followed and caught up with her and the others.

I looked ahead of us and saw Pitch with three others, all guys, two older ones, and a boy Jacks age. Pitch looked back at us, then turned to the others and told them something. They all split up, except the boy and the gut with grey hair, but not before the boy waved his hand and a fog appeared, it made it difficult to see, but not impossible. North called out to us," Jack, you and me after Pitch, Sandman and Tooth take the one on the left, the guy with purple hair, Bunny and Red go after the boy other the other one! Go!"

We all split, me and Red followed, the two we were chasing didn't fly the like others, but jumped from roof to roof, and ran, like us. The grey-haired man looked over his shoulder at us, quickly turned and threw pumpkin shaped bombs, like my egg bombs, and an orange smoke came out and in our faces. It sort of burned my eyes, and also Red's by the way she squinted, but it smelled like candy.

He speed up, and went infront of the boy, I quickly grabbed my boomerang, aimed it the boy who created the fog, then I threw it, but when it was about to hit him, something hit it and pinned it to a building side. I quickly went over to it, Red going ahead of me, when I got to where it was there was an arrow it it, with red feathers, it was Red's. She and I must have thrown and shot at the same time, and her arrow struck the boomerang. I quickly caught up to her, she saw I was holding the arrow, then she met my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bunny, I missed!" She said with sad eyes.

I smiled at her," It's fine, let's just get them!"

They where in town now, the boy made a thick fog in the street, and the grey haired guy threw some more bombs, not at us or people, but electrical pole boxes, causing the power to go off. He laugh, "Trick or Treat" when he did.

Wait. Trick or Treat. Pumpkins. Candy. That means... "HALLOWEEN!" I yelled. He looked over his shoulder, surprised. I got my answer. He then looked at Red beside me, and smirked and winked at her, alright, now its on, I speed up and threw a boomerang at him and it hit him on his leg, causing him to yelped in pain and fall, but he was quickly up but stumbling every once in awhile. Then the split

"Bunny, split up, you get Halloween, and I'll get the boy." I nodded then she went in the direction of the kid and I Halloween. He wasn't as fast as me, but he was infront of me awhile that gave him the advantage.

Halloween kept tossing those stupid bombs at the power boxes and me, so I decided that I would give him a taste of his own medicine and also threw some egg bombs at him. I was wandering how Red and the others were, when I saw Sandy and Tooth chasing the purple haired guy on my left, then I saw North and Jack chasing Pitch, I didn't see Red, but when looked back Halloween was gone, so I made my way to the others, I reluctanly jumped into the sleigh. "Having fun?" I asked sarcastically.

North and Jack looked back at me, then Sandman and Tooth flew into the sleigh. "Bunny where's Red, and the guys you two were chasing." Tooth asked.

"She's chasing the fog kid, and we split up, but the guy I was chasing is the Halloween spirit!" I answered.

Tooth covered her mouth," Really? I don't like Halloween, kids eating candy, not brushing there teeth, and me and Sandly lost the guy we were chasing, too!"

"And Pitch!" North gasped, when we looked up Pitch and his nightmare, were gone.

We all went to the different sides of the sleigh to look for them, but when looked there was no light or power, just darkness, masked with a thick fog. "That's not good..." Jack trailed off.

Sandy made a sand arrow pointing, we all ran over and saw he was pointing down at a foresty area with a dark purple light that resembles lightning, was glowing through the fog.

"Down there!" North ordered to the reindeer.

When we got close me, Jack, Tooth, North, and Sandy jumped out weapons at the ready. None of us could see, we all turned back to back when we heard laughter and mocking.

"Long time no see, guardians." Pitch's voice broke threw the laughter.

"Come out, Pitch, you coward!" North commanded.

"And stop with the bloody fog!" I yelled.

Pitch chuckled," Alright, you heard the rabbit, Fog."

With a whishing noise the fog cleared around us revealing Pitch, the boy, and the Halloween spirit

"I see you met my friends, Fog maker of fog and gloom, Hallow spirit of Halloween ," he looked over his shoulder and smirked," And Friday spirit of Friday the 13th. And you've already know our guest."

When Friday stepped out of the fog a little, he had someone with him, then I realised who it was.

"Red..."


	11. Chapter 10

_"Red..."_

**Pitch's POV**

I smirked at the sight of the shocked and scared face of the guardians as they watched as Friday held a knife to her throat. Bunnymund was the first to react," Let her go, Pitch!" he yelled as pulled out his boomerangs, and the other guardians also readied there weapons.

I just laughed," That's not going to happen Bunnymund, you see, Destruction needs her for his plan."

This time North spoke up," What does Destruction want with Miss. Red?!" He shouted as he raised his sword.

I just shrugged," That's for me to know and for you to find out." I looked over at Red, and I caught her gaze, she was glaring at me.

"Pitch, let her go or I swear I will tear you limb from limb!" The bunny yelled, then threw his boomerang at me, which I avoided and step out of the way of its return. That was a sign of attack.

I turned to Friday," Go!" He nodded and ran back into the fog, dragged a "struggling" Red with him. I dodge North' sword and looked around at the others it was Jack vs. Fog, Sanderson and Tooth Fairy vs. Hallow, and North vs. me. We wasn't really fighting for the fun of it, but more like trying to distract the guardians til Friday and Red went to where the portal to Destruction's lair was. We were sort winning, and by sorta I mean Fog was just avoiding Jack in the Fog. Wait. One, two three, four... Where's the rabbit!?

**Regular POV**

Bunnymund's heart was pounding as he ran as fast as he could after Friday and Red, weaving through the trees, and fog. He lifted his eyes to hear anything, when he heard a twig snap about a hundred yards or so. He saw a small clearing, that had a vortex like thing in it, and Friday was pulling Red toward it. "Red, get down!"

Red bent down as she turned her head confused. When Friday turned his head, looked at Red, then he went to look where Bunnymund was, but all he he had time to see was a boomerang before he was hit in the head. He was sent backwards towards the vortex. He managed to grab Red's cloak and was about to pull her with him, but Bunny grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Friday went through the vortex, which now closed, along with Red's cloak.

**Red's POV**

No good! Oh Destruction is going to be so angry! I opened my eyes and I realised that I was sitting in Bunnymund's lap. I looked up and we made eye contact," A-Are you a'right, Red?" Bunny asked slowly, not breaking eye contact.

I nodded," Ja, just a scratch". Bunnymund nodded as he gently touch the scratch on my cheek.

"It needs to be cleaned, since Misha's not ere'. Wait, where is she?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged," She's at our home, back in Germany."

Bunnymund blinked," You have a home?"

I nodded," Ja, I'm not homeless!" We smiled, and the fog vanished. We heard a rustling noise, we turned are heads, and saw the rest of the guardians come out of the woods, and saw us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jack asked leaning on his staff. Bunny glared at Jack, and I blushed. I moved out from Bunny's lap, and Bunny stood up, and helped me up.

"North's where Pitch and the others?" Bunny asked.

"A portal appeared and they went through it and then it vanished." North explain. "Red, how did you escape?"

I smiled," Bunny saved me. Again." No one esle heard the again, but Bunnymund, and he smiled.

North patted Bunny on the shoulder," Good work, Bunny." He turned back to all of us," Let's go back to the Pole to discuss what Destruction is up to."

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I yawned for the third time and zoned out as North explained the "evidence" about Destruction. First, Destruction is evil. Second, his minions were Pitch, Fog, Hallow, and Friday. Third, his plan was evil. Fourth, he said the guardians can't protect the childern. Fifth, his plan had something to do with darkness, and takes away the dreams of the childern. Last, Destruction needs Red for the plan. That was not okay, not at all.

"...do you agree, Bunny?" North asked me.

"What?" I asked, as I zoned back in.

North sighed annoyed," Well, if you were listening you would have heard that we think that if Pitch, and the others tried to take Red with us there, then they will try, and possibly succeed, when she's alone. So we've decided that she should be watched over, and protected. And since you to seem to be "close", and Easter isn't until a couple of months, that you wouldn't mind if you would."

"I'll ve fine," Red protested," I don't need to ve protected, I'm the "guardian" of protection, the protecter, not the protected!"

"I'll do it. You can stay with me in the Warren, it's safe there. You'll be safe, Red, I promise." What's wrong with me?!

Red looked down, unsure, then she sighed, and looked up," Alvight. Can Misha come,too?"

I smiled," Of course. We can go by your home to get her."

Tooth and Sandy left to their jobs, North went to the workshop, and Jack went with him, probably to annoyed the yetis, or freeze the elf. I waited patiently as Red went to her room to get some things. When she came back she had a canvas bag full of clothes, and stuff. "Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded.

Then she looked around," How are ve going?"

I smiled as she yelped, when I picked her up bridal style," Tunnels. Don't worry you'll like it, it's much better then the sleigh." I tapped my foot. Red screamed as a tunnel opened under us.


	12. Ask the Authors

**Authors Note**

**Italy(Jinx): **Hey guys, listen a lot of you readers have been p. us questions, so we've decided that you can p.m., or review, I guess, us questions about the story, Red, What's going on inside our heads, or our personal lifes, so ask us questions, about anything. So there you go, see you guys later.

**Germany: **Ask us question!


	13. Chapter 11

**Fog's POV**

"Idiot! You're a fool! How could you have **not** got her? She was willingly going with you!" Destruction yelled at Friday, who just stood staring at the ground, and rubbing his head where the boomerang hit him, with me and Hallow beside him, and Pitch leaning against the wall, mopping. "Answer me!"

Friday looked up," W-Well, y-you see the rabbit rescued her, he was the only one who really went to save her. I think he fancies her, but I manage to grab this." He held up, and handed Destruction Red's cloak. Red, I like her. She's like my big sister, but she acts like a mother. Oh, by the way, I'm 13, just to let you know.

Destruction thought about using this to there advantage, then he smiled, more like a dark smirk," Boys, I have an idea." Not good.

* * *

**Red's POV**

When the tunnel opened I, of course, screamed, at first. Then I opened my eyes, and it was pretty fun, then we came up right in front of my cabin. I looked up at Bunnymund," How did you know it was here?"

Bunny just shrugged and smiled," I have my ways." Bunnymund set me down, and we walked to the pouch where Misha was laying, her tail wagging, then she saw the scratch on my cheek, and that I didn't have my cloak. She whined, as she licked my cheek, it healed the scratch, and lad her head on my lap, it wasn't hard to tell she was worried.

I petted her head," Come on, Misha, ve're going vith Bunny." I lent down closer to were only she could here," Änderung der Pläne." Once again Bunny picked me up, and Misha stood beside us, and yelped when a tunnel opened under us.

* * *

**Egg thingys POV**

When one of Mister Bunnymund tunnels opened up and he came though, he had a lady with him, and a giant wolf. "Who is she?" one of us asked in oue egg language.

"Why does se have a giant wolf?"

"She's pretty." Another stated.

"Think Mister Bunnymund likes her?"

* * *

**Bunnymund POV**

Red gasped softly at the sight of the Warren. I smiled," Ya, like it?"

She smiled up at me," It's beautiful, absolutely amazing!" Misha ran around in circles, barking happily. When I set Red down I noticed the eggs huddling around us.

"Oh right, eggies, this is Red, Red these are my helpers. Much better than elfs, I would say." I puffed out my chest at the last part. She chuckled a little and knelt down, a egg came over to her. She gently picked it up.

"Hallo, little ei." Red smiled," I walked to a small, cylinder shaped boulder, that served as a table, took off my harness and boomerangs, and laid them on it. When I turned around Red had more than five dozen eggs sitting on her lap, and on her dress skirt. And beside her Misha was lying down with about eight dozen on her back and head.

I couldn't help but laugh," Wow, Red, I knew the eggs would like you, but I didn't think they would this much!" She shooked her head smiling, I walked over to her and shooed them off." Alrigh', alrigh' you saw er' now go back to what ya were doin'. I helped her up," Come on, I'll give ya a tour of the Warren." We locked arms and started to walked around the Warren.

* * *

**Misha POV(It's for a friend, kinda an inside joke, bare with it.)**

Red! Red friend! Red my owner! Red is my friend! She good to me- Egg! Lots of eggs. Rabbit! Rabbit likes Red! Destruction likes Red! Confusing- Egg! Where is Red? There! There is Red with Rabbit! Laughing! Talking- Egg! Eggs on back! My back! Don't roll on back! Will hurt eggs! Bad! Can't be bad! Red said no being bad! Plan! Destruction has plan! Evil! Evil plan! Destruction! Destruction evil! Pitch! Pitch evil! Hallow evil! Friday evil! Fog! Fog good to me, but almost evil! Red! Red evil, or suppose to be! Is she?! "Come on, Misha!" Red! Red calling me! Coming! Coming Red and Rabbit!

* * *

**Red's POV**

The Warren is amazing, it's so beautiful! Bunny is currently showing me and Misha were we will be staying in his home. It's like a burrow, or hobbit hole, but larger, with different rooms. It's underground, nice-looking, welcoming-feeling. "Ere' we are. This is where you and Misha will be stayin', Red." Bunny said as he stopped at a door. Inside was a small room, it had a single wooden bed, with a quilt that had flowers, and eggs on it, cute! A trunk at the foot of the bed, a small plain vanity with mirror, basically it was like my cabin, simple, and cozy! Misha ran in and looked around the room, and settled on the bed, on her back. Bunny and I laughed," I see Misha likes it, what do you think, Red?"

I turned to Bunny," It's very beautiful, Bunny, I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him," Danke for letting us stay here!"

Bunny wrapped his arms around my waist," N-No problem." We pulled back and just stared at each other. Bunny is sooo nice, and sweet, and kinda cute, but the plan, no distractions. Then Misha barked, ain't she a great.

We pulled back," Thanks again, Bunny."

"Your welcome, Red." He gently cupped my cheek. "You'll always be welcome here, and safe. I promise."

He turned to leave," Wait, Bunny!" When he turned I kissed him on the corner of his mouth," Gute nacht." And shut the door I heard a 'good night'mumbled back. He is soooooo cute. "Time for bed Misha." I called to where Misha was. I set my bag on the trunk and changed into a red tank top, and black pajama shorts, brushed my hair, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N. Made this chapter a little more romantic hope you like it! Please Review!**


	14. Questions & Really Jack?

**Italy: Hey guys, it's Italy!**

**Germany: And Ger-**

**Jack: And Jack Frost!**

**Germany & Italy: WHAT!?**

**Italy: OMG, OMG, OMG, hi Jack! *faints***

**Jack: Eh' Italy,...oh and hi to you to Germany.**

**Germany: What are you doing here? Your not really a main character in this, so...**

**Jack: Yeah, about that, not that I'm not happy for Bunnymund, but still I need more face time, I mean Sandy has more parts than me, and he doesn't talk!**

**Germany: Maybe we could work on you having a point of view, or something.**

**Jack: Ok, your getting there, but how about for the rest of the story it's told by me! I mean who knows what I see, I see a world of fun and snow, lots of snow!**

**Italy: *Wakes up, leans on Jack's arm* We could do that!**

**Germany: No we can't. *Pulls Italy away from Jack. We'll see what we can do.**

**Italy: Ciao, Jack. Wait, don't we have questions to answer?**

**Germany: Yes, we do. Now we do not want give away peoples privacy, so we will give then nicknames of their nicknames, first.**

**ColorsofWind: Dear Italy and Germany, is Red based off a real person, or is she just made up?**

**Italy: Red is actually based off a reall good friend of ours, she is really nice, athletic, and she always wears her favorite color, you guessed it red. When we were at school the day before we started to write the story we saw her and was like how about the main girl be Red Riding Hood, so we went up to her and literally said," Hey A%^#, we write fanfiction and we are going to based are character after you, bye. And walked away, so yeah.**

**Honey_I'm_Strong67: I have 2 questions, first is for Italy, what is your favorite store?**

**Italy: Hot Topic.**

**Honey_I'm_Strong: Second, Germany, have you ever been to a Germany Sparkle Party?**

**Germany: YES! It was SOOOOOOOO EPIC!**

**Italy: That's it for today, read, review, and send us questions!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Jack's POV**

Bunny has a girlfriend, Bunny has a girlfriend. Well, if you didn't know Bunny has somewhat of a girlfriend. He likes her a lot, I can tell. So like a good friend I think I'll head over to Bunny's Warren and help him out. Ohhhh this is gonna be good!

* * *

**Red's POV**

I opened my eyes when I felt something bumping my shoulder. I looked down and saw an egg, ironically paint red with green leaves and vines swirling around it and beautifully detailed white flowers. I smiled as I picked," Hallo little one. Did Bunnymund send you to get me up?" It shooked it's head/body. "Alright, run along and I'll get dressed." I set it on the ground and it ran under the door. Misha was already awake and waiting for me, I patted her head," Guten morgen." I opened my bag and picked out a gothic style dress that had a short black puffy bottom, a red corset top with black designs, red off soulder sleeves, that had a red train that touched the ground, black leggings with black boots. After I was done a black fog formed in the corner and Fog and Pitch appeared in it," Vhat are you two doing here?" I asked as I walked over to them.

Fog smiled as he came over to me an hugged my waist, he's short for thirteen," Because we missed you!" Awwww, cute. He may be the bringer of gloom, but he's adorable!

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head," He wouldn't stop bothering me until I would take him to see you." Fog nodded.

I smiled as Misha came over and licked Fog," Vell, that was kind of you, Pitch." Then my smile disappeared as I walked over to Pitch and whispered," Are you crazy? Vhat if bunnymund or an egg saw you guys? You could ruin the plan!"

Pitch rolled his eyes," We'll leave."

Fog pouted," But we just got here!" He turned to me," Can't we just stay a little longer, Red?"

I shook my head," Sorry Fog, you guys need to return und Bunnymund und the eggs might see you, but I will see you guys soon, ja?"

Fog summoned a black traveling fog and he and Pitch disappeared into the fog. I opened the door and navigated my way out the burrow. When I walked out into the bright sunlight of the Warren. I looked around and I saw millions of eggs, painted and unpainted. Misha wanted to go play with them, but I told her to stay with me. I felt something bump into my foot, I looked down and saw the red egg from earlier. I picked it up and smiled," Vell hallo again, little one. Have you seen Bunnymund?" It nodded and motioned over to the egg dyeing river where Bunny was placing plain eggs in and taking them out now beautifully painted different colors. I walked over to him," Hallo, Bunnymund."

He turned his head and smiled," Good Ay', Red, sleep well?"

I nodded," Ja, dank you, again, for letting us stay here."

"No problem, Red, your safe here, and your always welcome here." He looked back at his work then me again. "Want to help me dye some eggs?"

I nodded," Ja." I sat next to Bunny and place the red egg on the ground.

Bunny noticed the red egg and smiled," Looks ya made a friend!" Some unpainted eggs came over to me, and I picked one up and placed it in. When I took it out it was painted with different designs, it was truely amazing! After awhile Misha came over to us and was covered in paint, we both started laughing, and she growled a bit. Then _swooshing _noise came into the Warren," Oh, no!" Bunny groaned looking down.

"Vhat vrong?" I asked looking around, then I got my answer in the form of a white-haired teen in a blue hoodie.

"Hey Red, Easter Kangaroo!" Jack said as he sat down on his staff.

I smiled softly,"Hallo Jack. Vhat are you doing here?" Before he could answer Misha came over dripping with dye from the river and whining. I groaned," Misha vould did you do?" I stood up," I'll be vight back, I'm going to clean her up. Come on, Misha." She followed beside me with her head down, as we headed back to the burrow.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bunnymund watched Red till she was out of view then he turned to Jack," What **are **you doing here?!"

Jack shrugged and smirked," What, I can't visit my old pal Bunnymund, and his girlfriend?"

Bunny's eyes widened at Jack," W-What! Sh-she's n-n-not m-my gir-girl-fr-fr-friend!"

Jack rolled his eyes," Are you kidding? You like Red! It's easy to tell!"

Bunnymund gaped at him," It is?"

"Yeah!" Jack said nodding," The way you stare at her, you always smile at her, your kinda shy around her, when you protected her when she was captured, and your letting her stay with you! You like her!"

Bunnymund blushed and shook his head in defeat," Fine, alright! I like Re-! Hey Red!"

Jack turned his head and he saw Red walking over to them with a newly cleaned Misha beside her." Oh, hey Red!"

Red blinked at Jack," Um. Hallo, again Jack. So what are you doing here?"

Jack smiled and shrugged," Oh, well I'm just visiting Bunny, and I wanted to see how you are doing?"

"Oh I vell, danke for asking." Red answered smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna be going now, so bye!" And with that Jack left, and Red and Bunnymund went back to dyeing eggs and talking.

After a while it got dark and Bunnymund goy and idea. He stood, and took Red by the hands," Come on, Red!"

Red stared at him confused," Vhere are ve going?"

Bunny smiled," You'll see."

Bunnymund led Red up to the overhang that over looked all of the Warren and the beautiful stars. Red stared up at the stars," Beautiful."

"Yeah, ya are..." Bunnymund whipsered.

Red turned her head toward him," Vhat did you say?"

"What? N-Nothing. Here." He reached his hand, and Red took it, and he lead them near the edge and sat down. Not long after golden sand shapes appeared. they were mostly eggs, some rabbits, and a couple of wolfs. Bunny smiled and shooked his head," Sandy." Red shivered as a slight wind came into the Warren. Bunnymund saw and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Thanks for the sand, Sandy, you did great! You too, wind!" Ohhh Bunnymunds gonna owe me big time!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bunnymund looked down slightly," Red?"

Red turn to him, her red eyes glistened in the moonlight," Ja?"

"There's something...I want to tell ya..." Bunny said trailing off.

Red nodded," Vhat is it?"

"Well ya see...I honestly don't know how to actually say this." He brought his eyes up to fully look her in the eyes," Well, when you got capture I..I was scared for you, the I saw that Friday had a knife, I was really scared...I thought that you would be hurt, and I couldn't protect you. Even though you're the guardian of protection, and you don't need someone to protect you. And now since you don't have your cloak, you do need someone to protect you. And-. Well I-." Bunny sighed in defeat. He cupped Red's cheek, gently," Red?" Bunny whipsered as he started to lean closer to Red.

"Ja?" Red also leant towards Bunny.

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

Come on, Aster! You need to tell her! It's simple. Red, I love you! Or better yet just kiss her! Yeah, that's it kiss her!

* * *

**Red's POV**

Oh my gott. Oh my gott. Is he saying he likes me? Do I like him? Of course you do, Red! He's amazing! But the plan! Well maybe forget the plan? Yeah, forget the plan! Get Fog out of it to maybe have him tell the guardians it was a huge mistake! Yeah, that's it. Are we going to kiss? Yeah, kiss!

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

As Red and Bunnymund were barely touching eachothers lips, a bright light shown above, even though their closed eyes. They pulled away, eyes wide, both blushing, and looked up at the Northern Lights, a signal. Bunny glared at the lights and crused North in his mind," Come on, Red. Let's see what's wrong at the North Pole." Bunny opened a tunnel.

While Red got on Misha and smirked at Bunnymund," Race you there." Bunny laughed as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Omg you guys have no idea how long it took to write that!**

* * *

**Ok guys, it's Germany Jinx's writing partner I'm typing this after she finished, alright I'm not telling you when but it is very close to her birthday, so this is want I need you to do review whatever you, want but at the end say,' Happy Brithday, Doily!' It's a inside nick-name that her close friends call her and if we get enough people to do it she'll be like WTF is going on, so please!?**


	16. Chapter 13

**Regular POV**

Bunnymund jumped out of the tunnel opening at the North Pole. He turned his head as he walked into the workshop and smiled when he saw the Red was no where in site. "Two minutes and twenty-five seconds, I win!" He mumbled as he round a corner, but stopped when he saw Red sitting on a table, smirking at him, with Misha at her feet.

"Two minutes und fifth-teen seconds, I believe that I vin." She hopped off the table and walked to the Globe Room, with Misha, and a very shocked and confused Bunnymund, following her.

Bunnymund walked beside her and cleared his throat," I..um..I let you win..."

"Of course vou did!" Red laughed, and kissed Bunnymund's cheek, making him blush. They walked in the Globe Room, where everyone else was already, but also someone else, someone that made Red's heart stop, Fog.

**Red's POV**

Oh, Gott no. Not Fog! Ok, Red, calm down, after all you decised that you didn't want to be apart of the plan anymore, and to get Fog out of it. But why is he here? North turned his head and saw us, his face serious," Bunny, Red, I believe you've know this boy from the other day? Fog. He came here on his own free will." What?! Fog!

"Why?" Bunnymund asked grabbing my hand, apparently he saw trying to protect me or something? I mean honestly Fog's thirteen and he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Well..." Fog began, quickly glancing at me," I...I'm here t-to imform you...Jamie and Sophie are...are in trouble." The guardians looked at each other with worried faces.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, but it was to late. Witha sad look towards me Fog quickly conjured up fog, his transportation and vanished within a blinkof an eye.

"We have to go!" North said, hurring towards the sleigh.

"I'll take the tunnels!" Bunnymund said. Then he placed his hands on my shoulders," Stay here!"

I looked at him shocked," Vhat? No! Vhy!?"

He looked unsure," It could be dangerous!"

I broke out of his hold, and got on Misha," I'll be fine, and Sophie and Jamie are in trouble!" He nodded opening a tunnel, and quickly disappeared. Misha opened a portal," Please, Man in Moon, protect Jamie and Sophie, this is not what I wanted.

* * *

**Reqular POV**

The Guardians and Red were outside the Bennett's house. "Come on!" Jack said as he flew up to Jamie's window, which was unlocked as usual, and went in with Tooth Sandy, and Bunnymund behind him, North took the chimney, but stopped when he saw Red was still in the street.

"Red, aren't you coming?" North asked urgently.

Red shook her head," I'll stay here, to keep vatch." She lied, but North nodded and went in. She looked around and something caught her eye a bit down the street. A figure leaning against a lamp-post that's light was blinking. She walked over to it and saw it was Friday. "Hey, R. Nice seeing you here!" he said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully.

Red rolled her eyes," Vhat are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with some buddies of mine." Friday smiled as more figures came into view. Hallow, and three others Red didn't know. Friday notice Red was looking at the two unknow figures and smirked," Red Riding Hood meet Evan spirit of spite, Dylan the bringer of dread and Marus spirit of vengence, our new members!"

"Vell, vhatever your doing do it somewhere else! The Guardians are here und if they see you it vill be trouble!" Red said, slight nervousness in her voice.

Friday smirked," That's why we're here, dear Red! Destruction told us about two childern that are special to the Guardians, and how awful it would be to them if something would happened to the kids. We've decided that the childern will stay with us at are home, you know, till are plans are though then the little brats will be returned home safely. So we'll hide in the shadows till the Guardians are gone, take them, and the Guardians will be powerless to stop us."

Red stared at Friday horrifed, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaped. "Vhat? No! You can't they are just kids! They have nothing to do with this!" Red pleaded, but they just laughed and started to walk over to the house. Misha saw them and slightly growled, knowing her owner, Red, wasn't please with this, and she, like the good pet she is, decided that she wasn't either.

"Back off, mutt!" Dylan ordered at Misha, but she only growled louder and moved forward, the fur on her back standing up.

When she started snapping at them Marus stepped forward," This will get you to shut up!" He raised a hand, and red glow surrounded Misha and suddenly Misha's eyes widdened, as she fell back, whimpering. She tried to stand, but she yelp and fell back.

Red ran over to Misha and dropped on her knees beside her," Misha, I'm sorry. You'll be ok." Red whispered, rubbing Misha's head. Misha whimpered, but slightly shook her head. Red stood and ran infront of Friday and them, stopping them," You will not hurt the kids or the Guardians!" She said sternly.

"Why the change of heart Red, hm?" Evan said mockingly.

"Oh, I know the answer!" Hallow said slightly excited. "It's because Red and the Rabbit like eachother, it's obvious!" The rest of them laughed, and snickered.

"Red, are you going soft?" Marus laughed.

"Happens." Dylan commented.

Red clenched her teeth," I mean it. Leave now, or I'll-!"

"You'll, what? You haven't got your cloak, ergo your powers." Friday said aggravated. "Go home, Red! Your in our way!"

"Or I'll scream!" They looked at her all uneasy, and they circle around her.

"One little scream and you'll regret it!" Friday said walking closer to Red, stopping when he was right infront of her.

Red looked at him, then Misha, the Bennett's house, then finally,"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_*Meanwhile in Jamie's room*_

"Are you sure you guys are alright?" Jack asked Jamie for the tenth time.

Jamie nodded, yawning," Yeah, guys we're fine."

"Well, maybe we got here early?" Tooth suggested.

Bunnymund scoffed," Or the fog kid was trying to distract us."

North shook his head," I don't think so...Maybe we are earl-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bunny's eyes widened," Red!"

_*Outside_*

Red fell to the ground, clutching her face where Friday slapped her. "Why you little, who-!"

"Red!" Bunnymund called out as he and the others rushed out of the Bennett's house, and saw Red surrounded, on the ground.

Friday turned to the others," Go! Split up! Go to Destruction's." He ordered. Then he turned to Red," You wait till Destruction hears about this!" Then he ran into the shadows and disappeared.

Bunnymund ran over to Red and knelt beside her," Red, are you ok." He asked looking at the already forming bruise on her cheek.

She nodded slowly," Yeah, i'm fine." Red slowing got up with the help of Bunny.

"Did they say anything to you?" North asked.

"N-...Yeah...they were smart enough to say that they were going to kidnap Jamie and Sophie when we left. Red answered. Misha got up and walked over to where Red was and nuzzed her legs. Red smiled," You were very brave, Misha."

"What do we do now?" Tooth asked.

"In case they come back i'll stay here, and keep watch." Jack offered. They agree and Sandy and Tooth left to finish their jobs, and North left for the North Pole, and Bunny opened a tunnel for him, Red, and Misha, to the Warren.

* * *

**Red's POV**

At the Warren me and Bunnymund were heading into the burrow when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye," I'll be inside in a minute, Bunny, I-I kinda need to think." He looked at me with an understanding expression, and nodded. I walked toward ti bank of the dyeing river and sat down," Hallo Pitch."

Pitch appeared from the shadows and sat down beside me," Hello, Red...I've heard about what happen in Burgess. Destruction's angry. Really, angry. Why did you do it?"

"I-I-I don't know." I answered my voice cracking. "I-I guess I, I don't really want to be apart of this anymore." I buried my face in my hands, tears sliding down my face. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Pitch slightly smiling at me. "You're not mad at me?"

He shook his head," It's your decision, and we're still friends, but don't give up anything you know! Alright?"

I nodded and hugged Pitch," Thanks, Pitch. Please take care of Fog till I can get him away." He nodded and left. The reason Pitch and I are good friends is because when I first met Destruction, and agreed to stay with him, Hallow, Friday, and Pitch. He was the most welcoming...and the least creepy. I only know a few things about before I was a spirit. I had a mom, where I live, my birthday, and I had an untimely death. Pitch taught me things as a spirit. Like do your job, don't cause attention to yourself, and ect. When I walked into the burrow Bunny was sitting at the table painting eggs when saw me.

"Ey, Red, ready for bed?" He asked standing.

I nodded," Yeah." We started walking toward the bed rooms, when I tapped Bunny's shoulder," Hey Bunny will..um..mind if you layed down with me tonight. I don't really wanna be alone tonight..." I cannot believe I said that!

Bunnymund nodded," Yeah, Red. Go change, and come to my room, you can stay in there with me. I'll go get extra blankets from the cabinet I nodded and went in my room and changed into black pj shorts and a red wife beater. I entered Bunny's room and he wasn't there so I laid down in the queen sized bed, my back to the door. I heard the door open, and I felt Bunny lay another blanket over the bed. After a minute he got in," Red you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. Bunnymund slowly wrapped his arm and pulled me close. I turned over and layed my head on his chest, and he wrapped his other arm around my waist "Gute nacht, Bunny."

Bunny smiled and he kissed my head," Good night, Red."


	17. Chapter 14

**Fog's POV**

What has Red gotten herself into?! Destruction is furious with Red! Destruction is...scary... He's well built, tall, guess you could say he's good-looking, dark black hair, darker than Pitch's, that was short and slid back, grey eyes with some black, his skin was a pale with a grey tint to it, he wore black trousers, a grey long sleeve shirt, and a black trench coat, with black shoes. He's scarier then he seems. When Destruction got all of us on his side he changed us for example: When Red gets angry or sad-angry she accidentally makes objects fly toward you, and if you don't duck in time you'll get hurt. Marcus can make a red glow around you that will cause you pain and surrender you of all your strength. Friday can make you lose your powers, but only one person at a time as long as he concentrates, Hallow can transform into a crow or black cat, Dylan causes storms, Pitch can make things disappear by using shadows, I can make tornadoes, even Misha, he's the one that made her like a ghost and she can walk through walls.

Red. A color. A name. The name of my friend. She is like a sister, a mom, a protector. But from what I heard Red and the Rabbit are in love, which I think is good for Red. I remember when I was first brought to Destruction's lair, by Hallow. Destruction scared me, Friday scared me, Hallow scared me, Pitch scared me, only Red didn't scare me. She had a sweet, beautiful smile, and very beautiful. She must of known I was scared, because she approached me slowly, and introduced herself gently. I felt protected near her from that moment on. Red has that ability, though I don't think it's a magical ability itself, but it's quite magical. She has a calming, protective feeling when your around her, it's very comforting. That's a reason why I'm always around her.

Pitch said that Red wanted me to join the guardian's side, so I'll be protected from Destruction's plan. He agrees with her that I should go. Pitch has changed, he's nicer than he was before, and Red says he better than before, of course he hides it, but from time to time he shows it to me or Red.

I didn't always want to be bad. I don't think any of us did, well maybe except Destruction and Friday. I have faint memories of before I was a spirit in dreams. I believe that the Tooth Fairy has cursed me with these terrible memories. I was an orphan, I lived on the streets, till I got a job working on the rails, then I lived in a lodging house, one night, it was very foggy, I dropped what little wage I got on the track, when I crossed over it, and I knelt down to get it, when from behind an on-coming, that didn't have their lantern light going, didn't see me since the fog covered me, I didn't see it see it till it was too late...Um, you can finish the rest.

* * *

**I have writers block on the story-story, so I put a little thing about Fog, I felt like it there wasn't enough of him. Hope you like it! Oh, and read my new story Endure It Once More, the sequel to my Night at the Museum 2 story I ain't a Doll, I'm a Newsie!**

**Question Time!**

**TimeLady945 5/11/13 . chapter 14 (We actually didn't see this till now, sorry!)**

Hey Germany. Why are you not real and go to my school and in love with me?  
(just a silly little question)

**Germany:...I am real, but Germany isn't my real name, I don't go to your school cause I don't know who you are, and I love all my readers! *wink***


	18. Thank you

**Hey guys, it's Jinx/Italy and I just wanted to thank all of our readers we recently saw how many number of readers have read our story and the number is 6,672 and is being added, and we have people from all over the world read this story and those countries are in order:  
**

**United States,**

**Untied Kingdom,**

**Mexico,**

**Australia(Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! As my Australian friend & maybe Bunnymund),**

**Canada,**

**Spain,**

**Finland,**

**Ireland,**

**Malta(honestly didn't know where that was till I looked it up, sorry!),**

**Sweden,**

**New Zealand,**

**Saudi Arabia,**

**Norway,**

**Portugal,**

**and the Netherlands!**

**Show your nation's pride and tell us where your from, favorite, and follow Red Riding Hood, review, and DON'T STOP BELIEVING IN THE GUARDIANS! **


End file.
